Por el bien de la familia
by Suki90
Summary: Al final de cuentas, todo es por el bien de la familia, hay cosas que te gusten o no, ya que esta siempre es primero.
**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivo autores.

* * *

 **A** utora: **S** uki90

 **T** ítulo: **P** or **e** l **b** ien **d** e **l** a **f** amilia

 **P** ersonajes: Yūichirō Hyakuya, Shinoa Hīragi, Mikaela Hyakuya – Leve YuuNoa y MikaNoa –

* * *

 _La vida es una montaña rusa para las emociones humanas, a veces esta te brinda tiempos de paz, oportunidades de crear recuerdos con tus seres queridos que atesorarás con el correr de los años; anécdotas divertidas de las que te podrás reír cuando seas un anciano._

 _Sin embargo, así como te brinda todo lo hermoso que jamás pudiste imaginar, esta tiene dos caras, y cuando estás en el punto máximo de la felicidad… te quita todo y te lanza a un infierno en donde sufrirás diariamente; en donde serás considerado tan sólo como alimento, en donde sobrevivir y proteger a quienes amas serán tu único motivo para seguir con vida._

 _Así es la vida de difícil… así es de cruel…_

— ¿Shinoa? —llamó alguien por detrás de la joven que hasta ese momento había estado absorta en sus pensamientos.

La chica de cabellos color lavanda se giró lentamente hacia donde provenía la voz, y al hacerlo es que finalmente pudo ver al muchacho de orbes esmeraldas detrás suyo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de chamarra.

Sin mostrar algún gesto de sorpresa, pero sí de confusión, la Hīragi menor toma la palabra, aunque sólo una cosa logra salir de sus labios— Yuu-san.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola? —preguntó él con un poco de curiosidad antes de acercarse a ella y ponerse a su lado— Ya es muy tarde, ¿no deberías estar descansando?

— ¿No es esa mi línea? —le respondió ella con otra pregunta, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Qué haces **tú** despierto todavía? ¿No deberías estar ya dormido? —le preguntó, poniendo sus manos por detrás.

No sabiendo muy bien por qué, esas preguntas que le hizo su líder lo molestaron levemente, causando así que un pequeño gesto infantil poseyera su rostro—¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo que esté aquí? —preguntó.

— No, pero sería mejor que descansaras, ya que tu cuerpo y mente han tenido que lidiar con la posesión de ese demonio todos los días… —comentó Shinoa, con los ojos cerrados.

El moreno rodó la vista exasperado, sin embargo no le dijo nada al respecto, pues sabía que la muchacha tenía razón. Pero es que simplemente no podía dormir, además de que no le agradaba mucho la idea de que alguno de sus compañeros estuviera solo en la noche puesto que no tenían mucha visibilidad como en el día.

Además, tenía algo que hablar con ella desde el medio día… o sentía que tenía que hacerlo, pero simplemente no había tenido la oportunidad de pedirle un poco de tiempo, nunca los dejaban solos.

— A menos que… —expresó Shinoa de nuevo, sacando a Yuu de sus pensamientos.

— ¿A menos que qué? —preguntó Yuu con curiosidad.

Finalmente viendo directamente a Yuu, la joven de baja estatura se aleja un poco al mismo tiempo en que se abrazaba a sí misma— ¡A menos que, Y-Yuu-san... tú….!

— ¿Yo qué? —preguntó él aún con el ceño fruncido y una pequeña gota de sudor bajando por su sien.

— ¡A menos que todo sea una excusa para poder abusar de una bella doncella como yo...! —expresó ella, horrorizándose y sonrojándose lo mejor que pudo para hacerlo ver como algo real.

No obstante, a pesar de haber hecho su típica broma sobre la obvia virginidad de los dos, porque Yuu no era tonto y estaba seguro que él no era el único malditamente inocente en su equipo, este no se inmutó ante el negro humor de su líder. A estas alturas de la jugada, ese tipo de bromas ya no le hacían mucho efecto, se había acostumbrado al punto en que se le estaba haciendo raro que Shinoa no bromeara tanto como en un inicio…

 _Aunque eso pudo haber sido cosa de Guren…_

No dejando que el silencio reinara otra vez entre los dos, Yuu finalmente suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

— En serio que a veces me pregunto de dónde sacas tantas tonterías... —le dijo él, viendo cómo es que una sonrisa se posaba de nuevo en los labios de Shinoa, la cual finalmente salió de su actuación.

— Es un don con el que se nace —le dijo ella mientras se acomodaba a lado de él nuevamente.

Ante aquel comentario, Yuu soltó una pequeña risa incrédula— ¿Consideras eso un don?

— ¡Por supuesto...! No todos tienen la dicha de tener una personalidad tan podrida como la mía~...

— Oye, no digas eso... —expresó Yuu algo sorprendido por la forma en que su líder veía su propia personalidad.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Porque así no eres tú —respondió el Hyakuya.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Tener esta personalidad en la que no te importa nada ni nadie es casi como un regalo~…! —expresó ella mientras alzaba los brazos hacia el cielo, haciendo de nuevo su teatro…

Suspirando nuevamente, el moreno no pudo evitar tomar con su mano uno de los brazos de Shinoa y bajarlo levemente, así como lo hizo con Mitsuba aquella vez que Kureto Hīragi lo había mandado llamar, logrando que esta posara de nuevo su vista sobre él. Y así como la rubia, la joven de la prestigiosa familia que fundó el JIDA lo miró con algo de sorpresa.

— Es precisamente por eso que sé que tú no eres así, que tu personalidad no está podrida… —le dijo él con seriedad—. Tal vez seas algo sarcástica y pesada de vez en cuando, pero…

— ¿Pero…? —repitió ella suavemente con curiosidad.

— Pero te preocupas, Shinoa —comenzó él—. Tienes gente que te importa, personas a las que quieres proteger, seres que consideras tu familia y serías capaz de hacer lo que sea por ellos… —definió él—, incluso si eso arriesga tu propia vida… como lo hiciste cuando salvaste a Mika del ejercito.

La sorpresa en los ojos de Shinoa no se hizo esperar, ¿cómo supo que…? — ¿Mika-san te lo comentó? —preguntó ella.

— Sí… bueno, técnicamente lo obligué a que me contara qué paso, puesto que no quería decirme nada —comentó Yuu antes de sentarse en la arena, acción que Shinoa imitó segundos después.

— Ya veo… —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Viéndola con la cabeza levemente inclinada, una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Yuu— ¿Ves? Ayudaste a una persona que no conocías pero que sabías que era importante para mí, eso habla bien de ti Shinoa; es por eso que no creo que tengas una personalidad podrida… sólo eres algo pesada.

Parpadeando varias veces ante eso, la de cabellos lavandas no puede evitar actuar como una pequeña y dulce jovencita— ¿Eh~…? ¡Pero si soy la cosita más linda que hayas visto jamás…! —respondió ella con las manos hechas puño sobre su pecho.

— Eres la cosita más pesadamente bromista que he conocido jamás, más bien —aseguró Yuu antes de picarle la frente con su dedo índice, logrando con eso que, sin que él se diera realmente cuenta, un pequeño sonrojo se apoderara de las mejillas de Shinoa, quien terminó por sonreír de todas formas—. Pero bueno, así eres tú y así estás bien.

— ¿Eso es un halago, Yuu-san? —preguntó Shinoa, inclinándose un poco hacia Yuu con rostro pícaro.

Yuu tan sólo se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, no haciéndole mucho caso a sus bromas y se inclinó un poco hacia al frente, viendo el mar. Shinoa, sin embargo dejó de bromear y dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa sin ningún motivo oculto tras ella.

— Tomaré eso como un sí. Gracias, Yuu-san —expresó Shinoa antes de enderezarse y ver el mar también mientras dejaba que el viento jugase con los mechones de su cabello.

Y de nueva cuenta el silencio se apoderó de la atmosfera que los rodeaba, aunque eso ya era algo muy común entre los dos, había habido varias ocasiones en las que los dos se hicieron compañía pero nunca se dijeron nada. Su relación de alguna manera era así, los dos se entendían hasta cierto grado, tampoco les incomodaba el silencio; su mera presencia los relajaba y para ellos eso estaba bien.

Sin embargo, uno de ellos tenía algo que decir, y si no lo hacía ahora…

— ¿Shinoa? —llamó finalmente el moreno.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Esperó unos micro-segundos para poder expresarse bien— Lo siento.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Por qué...? —preguntó Shinoa algo confundida viéndolo— ¿De qué te disculpas, Yuu-san?

— Dirás que no es necesario pero… me disculpo por lo que hizo Mika hoy al medio día, cuando le ofreciste la sangre que todos donaron para él —confesó él, no dejando nunca de ver el mar—. Sé que ustedes entienden, pero aún así…

— La reacción de Mika-san es algo normal… y como bien has dicho, nosotros entendemos por qué es así —comentó Shinoa, posando de nuevo su mirada en el mar—. Ninguno de los del escuadrón le tenemos resentimiento, a final de cuentas… —pausó un momento para ahora sí ver a su acompañante—, él también es parte de nuestra familia.

Aquellas palabras lograron que finalmente Yuu volteara y viera a su líder, la cual le estaba dedicando una pequeña sonrisa, esas que le transmiten seguridad.

Sin darse realmente cuenta, Yūichirō le regresó la sonrisa, y de forma automática tomó la mano de Shinoa con la suya y la apretó con suavidad, provocando que un leve sonrojo de nueva cuenta se apoderara de las mejillas de la muchacha de cabellos lavanda, así como que su corazón comenzara a latir a un ritmo un poco más acelerado.

— Gracias, Shinoa, por permitir que me reuniera con Mika y ahora forme parte de nuestra familia —expresó Yuu con aquella sonrisa que a todos encantaba, pero sin soltar la mano de su líder; curiosamente él no era mucho de andar tocando a la gente… pero el contacto con la mano de Shinoa no era que le molestara en realidad.

Controlando un poco el calor en sus mejillas, Shinoa, con una suave sonrisa, le dice— Recuerda nuestro lema: "La familia siempre cuida de la familia", no importa si estamos en peligro o no, esta siempre es primero, y Mika-san desde que decidimos ayudarte a salvarlo forma parte de nuestra pequeña familia… —le respondió con sinceridad—. Así que no tienes nada qué agradecernos, Yuu-san. Todo sea por el bien de nuestra familia.

Se miraron por unos leves segundos más antes de que ambos dirigieran sus orbes hacia la luna que tenían frente a ellos, iluminando el hermoso cielo estrellado que se posaba sobre ellos. Una vista hermosa a pesar del rojizo color del mar que embelesaba a cualquiera.

Un escenario que transmitía paz…. y relajación.

* * *

El viento jugó con sus cabellos por algunos cuantos segundos, algunos de sus mechones, traviesos, se quedaban en su cara, estorbándole un poco la vista, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, era en lo tranquilo que estaba todo y en lo mucho que deseaba poder vivir así a lado de las personas que más le importaban en ese momento.

— ¿Ya se durmió? —preguntó alguien por detrás, llamando la atención de la joven de cabello lavanda. Sin embargo, esta nunca dirigió su vista hacia aquel joven.

— Sí… finalmente cayó rendido —expresó ella mientras veía a la persona que ahora tenía recostada su cabeza sobre sus piernas, al mismo tiempo en que esta acariciaba con cuidado sus cabellos, buscando no despertarlo—. Será mejor que lo lleves adentro, o se resfriará.

El muchacho no le respondió nada al respecto, tan sólo se acercó hacia donde ellos estaban, levantó al joven de cabellos obscuros y con la ayuda de la joven líder lo puso sobre su espalda; no era la manera más cómoda de cargarlo pero sabía que a Yuu no le gustaba mucho que lo llevara como a una princesa, así que, aún dormido, respetaba ese hecho.

Se levantó con cuidado y comenzó su andar hacia la cabaña en donde todos se encontraban ya, sin embargo, se detuvo de pronto.

— ¿No vas a venir? —preguntó fríamente, sin siquiera girarse hacia ella.

Posando sus manos detrás de ella, la joven le responde— ¿Qué? ¿Te estás preocupando por mi, Mika-san…? —preguntó ella sin tampoco voltear a verlo, pero con una sonrisa burlona, sabiendo la respuesta que recibiría.

— Tch, no te imagines cosas raras —respondió él—; es sólo que si algo te pasa, Yuu-chan se enfadará conmigo por no haber hecho algo al respecto. No tardes —y habiendo dicho eso, el rubio vampiro se alejó de ella con dirección a la cabaña en donde todos los miembros del equipo, a pesar de estar acostados, seguían despiertos, esperando que los otros dos finalmente se dignaran a entrar para poder estar más tranquilos.

Shinoa no respondió nada más, esta tan sólo continuó viendo hacia la luna mientras la fresca brisa bailaba junto a sus cabellos y su falda con serenidad. Muchas cosas surcaban por su cabeza en ese momento, habían tantas cosas por hacer, y tenía miedo de que algo no saliera bien… especialmente con el demonio que estaba controlando a Yuu cada vez más conforme pasaban los días…

Sin embargo, a pesar de esos miedos, ella debía ser fuerte y apoyar al equipo lo mejor que pudiera, por el bien de Yuu, por el de la hermana de Kimizuki, por el suyo….

Pero simplemente, por el bien de su familia…

* * *

 **Suki:** Y bueno, aquí vengo con otro escrito chiquito de Owari no Seraph. En esta ocasión hubo un pequeño YuuNoa y MikaNoa, no necesariamente en sentido romántico pero si interacciones. Hace rato que no escribo así de lleno cosas mías, por lo que me costó un tantín, pero espero que les haya gustado.

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
